Time Bureaucracy
by Nardragon
Summary: Being a time traveller wasn't easy, it wasn't exactly the kind of job you leave completely at the end of the day. But at least Sara and Ava rely on one another. Unless, of course, their respective teams were getting in each other's way.


I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while now. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Does anyone have eyes on our feline friend?" Constantine's voice buzzed in Sara's ear. She heard Nate and Ray give negative responses. Then Wally's voice came through, muffled and a little distorted.

"Why are we assuming this thing is a feline? If your description is right it might be a snake,"

"Are you eating?" Zari, who was standing next to Sara asked.

"I have to consume 20,000 calories," was Wally's instant reply.

"Doesn't Gideon make you a supercharged version of a protein bar that has like 10,000 calories in it?"

"What's the point of having to eat this much if I don't use the opportunity to try food from around the world? And across time," There was the distinct sound of him taking another bite.

"What are you eating?" Nate asked, "Is it any good? If it is can you get some for me?"

"Nate," Sara chastised.

"What?" Nate asked.

"I think it might be duck," Wally with a contemplative hum, "I'm not sure. It might be a heron,"

Zari gave Sara an exasperated look. Sara just shook her head, "Can we stay on task everyone?"

They were in Lower Egypt, on the eve of the 525 BC Battle of Pelusium. Gideon had detected an anachronism that she was 83% certain was caused by a displaced mythical monster. They'd been on the ground for almost half a day at this point. Almost as soon as they'd gotten there Constantine was certain he'd spotted their target, describing it was long and cat-like, but with scales. But it had eluded him and there hadn't been a trace of it since. Their search had also lead to their group attracting the unwanted attention of the Persian army in the area, so now not only did they have to find a mystery beast, but they were also wanted.

"Are we even sure this thing is still around?" Mick asked.

"It has to be here somewhere. Just keep your eyes peeled," Sara said.

She and Zari ducked off the centre path when they saw pair Persian soldiers coming towards them, pressing into an obscured gap between a couple of buildings. Zari peered around the corner, waiting for them to move while Sara edged to the other side of the little alley to see if that way clear.

"Sara," Zari hissed suddenly, called her back with frantic gestures.

"What?"

"Look, those two with the soldiers,"

Sara focused her attention on two people walking behind the soldiers. It seemed like they were being escorted. Sara had been more concerned about getting out of sight so she hadn't noticed them before.

"The one on the left. Look at their feet,"

Sara looked down and saw right away what Zari was talking about. Their footwear was obviously not from this time. They were wearing leather sandals, but even at a glance, it was clear it was machine made. It was a small detail and the only thing out of place with their outfits which otherwise seemed like normal Achaemenid attire. They were both wearing long Persian coats and robes. Their headwear obscured their faces.

"Good catch," Sara said to Zari before saying over comms, "Z and I might have found something. Another anachronism, or it might be somehow linked to our elusive target. We'll follow, everyone else keep looking for the cat,"

She shared a quick nod with Zari and they tailed the soldiers and the strangers for a few minutes, to the camp of the Persians. They watched as one of the soldiers left, walking into the camp, while the second stayed with the other pair.

"Let's take care of the soldier first," Sara said, pulling the veil she was wearing across her face to stop the soldier from potentially recognising her from the incident earlier. Zari followed Sara's lead, then she picked up a clay pot, smashing it at their feet. The sound was loud enough to draw the attention of the group by the camp entrance. Just as they hoped the soldier walked in their direction. One of the other two seemed like they were going to follow, but the soldier said something, seemingly to stay there because he continued on his own. The second Sara was sure he was out of sight from anyone she pounced, knocking him out without much trouble.

"How do you want to handle those two?" Zari asked.

"Knock them out and get them away before the other soldier gets back. We'll question them somewhere secure,"

Zari nodded, "I'll handle the one with poor taste in sandals,"

"Right," Sara nodded, counting down from three on her fingers. She rushed out, grabbing her target from behind, going for a sleeper hold. She just made out in the corner of her eye Zari blasting the other person off their feet. That's all she got the chance to see because the next thing she knew, she was being thrown forward, over the shoulder of the person she had in a choke hold only a second before. She was so shocked to find herself on the ground she almost didn't react when a heel came down towards her head. Rolling out of the way just in time she jumped back to her feet, lashing out with a palm strike. Her strike was blocked, and her wrist grabbed.

"Sara!" Zari called.

The hold on her wrist slacken, but she didn't give much notice. She was spinning around to Zari, her first instinct saying Zari was calling out for help. But Zari was fine. She was standing, completely unscathed, looking down at the person she'd taken down. Sara looked down too. At once she was confused and furious.

The person's headscarf had come off and she could see who it was. He wasn't wearing his glasses, but it was 100% …

"Gary!"

"Sara!"

It wasn't Zari who called her this time. Sara still knew that voice. She turned back around just as Ava reached up and pulled Sara's veil away.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked.

At the same moment, Ava asked, "Why did you attack us?"

There was a second where they tried to speak at the same time again, but they both stopped themselves. Sara gestured at Ava.

"Cambyses II was poisoned the night before he was meant to lead his men into battle. Without him the Persians lose a battle they were supposed to sweep,"

"We thought you were related to the anachronism," Sara said, "Gary's shoes gave him away,"

"What?" Ava looked at Gary. Zari was currently helping him up. Ava glanced down at this feet, "Really, Gary?"

"I didn't think anyone would pay that much attention to my feet," He defended, "It seemed like there was going be a lot of walking for this mission and these are my comfy sandals,"

Ava groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, "We'll talk about this later. The Legends can leave. There are three other agents on the ground with us, we have this under control,"

"You don't even know what you're up against," Sara said.

Ava narrowed her eyes at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"One of the monsters under the bed Sara released is prowling around here somewhere," Zari answered.

"Oh, what is it? A fae creature? Another dragon?" Gary asked excitedly, "Does that mean Constantine is with you?"

"We're not entirely sure what it is yet," Zari said, "And yep, Magic Man is here,"

"Wonderful," Ava muttered under her breath.

"It will be better if you all pull back. We can handle it," Sara said.

"We're not leaving until the anachronism is fixed," Ava said, giving Sara a heated glared. Sara gave back a look that was just as searing.

"Are they going to start fighting or making out?" Gary asked in a whisper to Zari.

She snorted, rolling her eyes, "Who knows with those two?"

Unfortunately, Gary never got an opportunity for an answer, because just then the other guard returned and he did recognize Sara and Zari.

"Halt, you two are from before,"

"Oh no," Zari said, "Sara I think that's our cue to leave,"

"Yea," Sara turned around and let out a violent string of curses. Someone had found the guard they'd just knocked out and woken him and they were both coming towards them from behind, weapons at the ready. The first guard raised his pike, as he called for reinforcements. In moments there surrounded by ten guards.

"How do you know these two?" The first guard asked Ava and Gary.

"We don't," Ava said quickly.

It was clear the guards didn't believe them.

"Are you Egyptians?"

"Do we look Egyptian?" Zari asked.

"You were trying to infiltrate our camp,"

"No," Gary said, "We just wanted to get inside. You were escorting us, remember. We just ran into these people. We never saw them before today," He yelped when he felt a poke against his back.

"Hands high, if you go for a weapon we'll attack. Move, the general will want to speak to them,"

"This is your fault," Ava whispered to Sara as they were forced to walk into the camp.

"Wouldn't have happened if Gary had remembered to make his whole outfit period accurate," Sara whispered back, "And since when does the Bureau go under cover on missions?"

Ava's jaw clenched. She didn't answer.

"Can we save the lovers' spat for after we're out of danger?" Zari asked under her breath.

"Lovers' spat?" Ava asked incredulously.

"This isn't a spat,"

"Later, please. It's like ten guys. We can take them," Zari reasoned.

"Absolutely not, we're not causing a scene," Ava said.

"Stop talking," One of the guards ordered. Sara, Ava and Zari each received a sharp jab to the back from a pike. Not hard enough to cause damage, but enough to hurt.

Sara growled, glaring over her shoulder at the one who poked her, "Zari and I don't have to listen to you, Director,"

"Sara," Ava hissed in warning, "I'm not making my agents spend hours erasing one of the Legends messes again,"

And alright, Sara could concede it wasn't fair the Legends had come to rely on the Time Bureau as their clean-up crew.

"Do you have any suggestions then?"

"I said, no talking,"

Ava and Sara got another jab.

Sara was seething. She gave Ava an imploring look. Ava rolled her eyes, shaking her head with the smallest of movements. Sara narrowed her eyes, the hands she was holding above her head clenching. She gave Ava another look. This time Ava's resolve seemed to crack a little.

"Do you think we can take them all down before reinforcements arrive?" Ava asked out of the corner of her mouth.

Sara couldn't help but snort, "This is _us_ we're talking about,"

Ava let out a low breath, making a slow but deliberate roll of her right shoulder. The action drew Sara's attention to her hand. She noted Ava lowering one finger at a time on her right hand.

"I said to keep your mouths shut," The guard said, getting ready for another jab. The last finger on Ava's hand went down.

Ava and Sara ducked out of the way of the pikes. Sara grabbed the one that had been aimed at her, tugging forward hard. The solider holding the other end came with the pike. His face got up close with Sara's elbow and he crumbled to the ground. Ava swept kicked the guard about to attack her, knocking him clean off his feet.

The other guards attacked a second later. Zari grabbed Gary, pulling him out of the way of two quick jabs. Sara stopped a third from connecting by deflecting it with the end of the pike she'd snatched. She threw it, lodging in-between a shoulder and breast plate.

Zari had eliminated two in one go with an air blast. Ava was ducking in and out from the slashes of two guards who each had swords. Right away Sara noticed she was bare handed. Sara drew her escrima sticks, whistling as she threw one.

Just glancing in her direction Ava's hand snapped up to grab it out of the air, bringing it down right away to block a strike. Sara blocked the attack from the second guard she was engaged with. Parrying, Sara bashed his hand to side, kicking at his wrist to knock the sword from his grasp. Using her empty hand she smashed her palm into his nose. She had to have broken it. He fell back, howling as he clutched his nose. She swore under breath. She'd been hoping to knock him out, or at least stun him. Yelling meant their time frame to get this fight finished was just cut.

Sara looked over in time to watch Ava knock out another guard with three quick timed strikes to the head in rapid succession.

"Forgot yours at home?" Sara asked as she turned, putting her back to Ava's squaring up with another guard.

Ava's answer was, "This wasn't supposed to a combative mission,"

Sara felt the pressure of Ava's back leave hers and she heard the clashing of metal "You should be prepared for anything, Director," Sara advised as she moved forward to attack.

"I would have, had I known the Legends would be involved,"

"How would we know the Bureau was working on this exact anachronism?" Sara finished her opponent with a devastating blow to the gut. When she turned around Ava's opponent was on the ground in a heap and was Ava looking at her.

Ava wiped dirt off her cheek as she said, "There's this amazing future technology called a phone,"

"I know you're just being asinine, but that is future tech considering when we are,"

Ava shook her head, turning away from Sara. She quickly assessed the situation. Zari seemed to have dispatched the remainder of the guards, safe for one who Gary was fighting. Ava's grip on the escrima stick in her hand tightened, moving to help him.

But, just then, there was a growl. The next thing she saw was a blur grab the guard, pinning him to the ground. There was a terrible scream for a few seconds, then the guard went quiet. Gary fell back, stumbling away. Zari and Sara moved to either side of Ava.

"What is that?" Ava asked as the creature turned to face them. It looked like a large wild cat, with thick dark brown fur and darker spots dotting the coat. But at the fur at its feet thinned the further down it went, until from just above the ankles the pelt gave way to snake-like skin. There was also the fact its neck was extended, swinging slowly. Deep green serpentine eyes trained on them.

Sara slowly lifted a hand to her comms, "Guys, move on our location, east entrance to the Persian camp. We found it,"

"It's a Serpopard," Gary said in a soft, awe filled voice.

"You know what this thing is?" Zari asked.

"My group came across one when we were raiding a temple in a swamp,"

"Gary, we talked about the Dungeons and Dragons anecdotes," Ava said.

"Hey, Gary, did your group survive?" Zari asked.

"Yes. We killed it, but not before it poisoned half of us,"

"I think I found the cause of Cambyses II getting poisoned the night before the battle," Sara said to Ava.

The Serpopard hissed, fangs extended and visible, prowling forward.

"Everyone move back, slowly," Sara said. They all stepped back, or in Gary's case, crawled backwards.

With a growl, the Serpopard darted forward, going for the person closest to it, which happened to be Gary. Sara got there first, using her escrima stick to stop its bite. The half-staff was lodged between its fangs as it slashed and tried to bite down.

"Sara!" Ava shouted, tossing her escrima stick. Sara caught it, wacking the Serpopard across the face. Its head recoiled to the side, then with slow, deliberate movements it turned back, it's head raising up high above its body on that snake-like neck. It came surging down all at once, right at Sara.

She felt a moment of stomach-turning weightlessness and then Sara was twenty feet off to the side, Wally placing her back down. Sara had to cover her eyes, not quiet use to travelling via speedster, as she felt a wave of nausea wash over. But she pushed it down, forcing herself to stay present.

"Sorry," Wally said.

"No. I'd be cat food if not for you,"

"I still think it more snake than cat," He said.

The Serpopard looked around in confusion, it's prey no longer in sight. In that moment of hesitation from the best, Nate ran in, fully steeled up. He grabbed it's head, pinning it to the ground.

"Hey, Houdini! Whenever you're ready to banish this thing," Nate yelled, struggling to hold it down. Zari aided by using a downward gust to help keep it pinned.

Constantine walked up to the Serpopard, giving a nod to Gary and Ava as he did. "Hello, love," He said to Gary, offering a hand to help him up. He looked to Ava, a smirk curling on his lips, "Pet. Didn't know you'd be here,"

"Constantine!" Zari snapped, "This thing is stronger than it looks,"

"Right. We'll chat in a moment," He pulled out a book from his coat, flipping to a page, "Wally, be a dear and help draw this in the sand around the beaut," He held the book out for Wally to see. He examined the page for a second before speeding around the beast and Nate. When he stopped there was a series of hexagonal lines and symbols drawn into the sand.

Constantine walked up to the Serpopard, pulling out a vial, "Hold her still there," He said to Nate as he milked some venom, "Just need one more thing," He turned to Ava with a grin, "It's a good thing you're here pet, this particular banishing needs the locks of a maiden who hasn't laid with a man,"

"Wh-"

Before Ava could protest he whipped out a dagger, cutting off the last inch or so from a lock of her hair that had come loose in the fighting. He dropped in into the vial, placing the vial in the sand, on the symbol Wally had drawn, "Alright Nate, you get out of there," He said as she crushed the vial under his boot. Nate jumped back just as the symbol glowed a yellowish gold and the sand started to whip up on its own around the creature.

"Aw, yes, we didn't miss the magic part!" Ray said excitedly just joining them, with Mick in tow.

The sand wall circled for a few seconds. When it fell, the Serpopard was gone.

"A job well done, Captain," Constantine said, nodding to Sara. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes. One fell out, being blown across the dirt by the wind.

"Be careful," Ava said, picking it up and flicking it back at him, "You just stopped one anachronism. Do you want to cause another?"

He shrugged, "There's always been smoking,"

"But cigarettes don't show up for another two millennia,"

"Heh, I think I'd be doing them a favour, giving it to the world earlier,"

"Yes, because what history needs are more cases of lung cancer,"

"Ava, John," Sara warned, placing herself in between them, "Play nice,"

Constantine shrugged, lighting his cigarette, walking off in the direction they'd left the Waverider.

"Wait," Ava said, "How did you know…"

"That you haven't laid with a man?" He asked, smirking around the cigarette between his lips. "I didn't. But magic cares more about who a person chooses to be that the person they may have been,"

"That… doesn't make sense," Ava said, exasperated.

"Let's put it this way," He gave Ava a glance over, "I figured it was a good bet," And with that, he walked off.

Ava shook her head, "I don't know if he was saying that I look like a lesbian or that I don't look like someone men would want to sleep with," She said, glancing at Sara. When she noticed she was chuckling under her breath she gave Sara's side a light slap.

"We need to talk," Ava said, her voice taking a tone that let Sara know it was serious. Sara nodded, heading back to the Waverider.

"What happened today shouldn't have happened," Ava said, once they were in the captain's office, "What we do requires a level secrecy. The Legends and Bureau can't afford to compromise each other,"

"I agree," Sara leant back against the table, "And it's a waste of resources and time if we both end up dealing with the same anachronism. Especially minor ones,"

"Exactly. Which is why I think moving forward the Legends clear the missions they select before heading out into the field,"

Sara gave a little laugh, "No,"

"Excuse me,"

"The Legends don't work like that. You of all people should know that. We're not going to wait on the all clear from the Bureau before heading out. Who knows how long it will take for a response. All government agencies are reliable in one area. Being a mess of a red tape,"

Ava gave a little groan, "There needs to be some kind of communication,"

Sara considering for a long moment. Ava walked back to the Waverider with them. At the bay doors, Sara sighed, "If you can promise me my team isn't going to make us wait more than an hour for a response I'll do it,"

Ava smiled, "Thank you. I'll organise it personally,"

Sara nodded. Then she smirked, "So you never answered me before. Since when does the Bureau do undercover missions?"

Ava blushed, "After seeing the Legend's success with this particular tactic I've been testing its viability for Bureau missions,"

"Are you saying you learnt from us?" Sara was wearing a shit eating grin. She moved to Ava, wrapping her arms around her neck. Ava looked somewhere between amused and mortified, but she placed her hands on Sara's hips, pulling her in closer.

"Maybe. But only because the mind-wiper burns energy and resources,"

"Mhmm," Sara hummed, leaning up to kiss Ava.

Ava pulled back after a few seconds, giving a regretful moan. "I should get back. I have to write a report on how a snake lion almost ate my girlfriend,"

"The cat side came off as more jaguar to me," Sara said thoughtfully. She lifted Ava's hand, to read the display on her time courier, "And it's after five in Star City right now. You're off the clock. You can do that tomorrow,"

"I'm the Director," Ava reminded her.

"And that means you can make someone else do it," Sara moved her lips to Ava's neck.

"Sara," Ava warned in a soft voice. Sara pulled back, pouting up at her.

"Can't you spare an hour?"

"How about you give me two hours to work and come to my place after? That way you can have me for the rest of the evening. We can make dinner, open a bottle of something bubbly,"

Sara hummed, "I like the sound of that. But how about I pick up some food before, so we can get to the _eating_ portion of night quicker,"

"Alright," Ava chuckled, "It's a date,"

The communication between the Bureau and Legends went smoothly at first. The next three missions the Legends chose all got the green light from the Bureau while they getting suiting up. The fourth time they changed into their period clothing but there wasn't a reply for another thirty minutes with the all clear that the mission was theirs.

The fifth time they finished their preparations before a reply came again. This time an hour past and still nothing, so Sara made the call to move out regardless. The mission still went flawlessly (not counting Nate almost getting his arm devoured by a Naga) and when they returned to the ship Gideon informed Sara their all-clear had come from the Bureau roughly ten minutes after their departure. The next time things didn't go as smoothly.

The Legends spilt up to handle different anachronisms. Most of the team had gone to 1093, Scotland to handle a Wyrm but Ray and Nate had gone to 1834 New Castle, New York because of a sighting of Emily Warren Roebling nine years before her birth. Ray and Nate were both apparently fans of hers, so when they'd seen her name pop on the anachronism map they'd begged Sara to let them go.

They sent their briefing with their chosen missions to the Bureau. They got the all clear that the Wyrm mission was all theirs, but by the time Ray and Nate were dressed in their 1830's best they still hadn't received word. The rest of the team were ready to head off, so they took the jump ship anyway.

Dealing with the Wyrn turned out to be surprisingly simple. When Mick tried to use his heat gun on it, the flames hadn't damaged the creature, but it did seem to form a strange kinship. It worked long enough for Constantine to make his preparations to teleport the Wyrm back to where ever it came from. They returned to the ship with their biggest hassle being they smelt like smoke. Wally had rushed the bathroom, Zari shouting after him. Mick and Constantine in the meanwhile started up a conversation about dragons.

Sara headed to the captain's office, bringing up the anachronism map to search for more things that went bump in the night. She hadn't been there very long when Gideon announced, "Captain, the jump ship just returned. And you have an incoming call from Director Sharpe,"

Sara couldn't help her smile, "Thank you, Gideon. Put her on,"

The screen in the office shifted from the anachronisms to a display of Ava in her office. Instantly Sara's smile slipped from her face went she saw the hard look in her Ava's eyes.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen?" Sara asked.

"I figured you could tell me that," Ava answered with a snap.

Sara couldn't put a reason to the terse tone until she heard the sound of hurried footsteps behind her.

"Sara! Something happened…" Nate's voice trailed off as he and Ray got to the office, "Oh, hi Ava…"

Sara turned to face them, already suspecting the worst.

"Well, um, I guess Ava already told you," Ray hurried out, "So we'll just leave you two to talk about it as Captain and Director,"

"Stop!" Sara called, making them both freeze on the spot, "What happened? I want to hear it from you,"

"We didn't mean for it to happen," Ray said.

"And we're so very sorry," Nate said.

"But we can explain how it happened," Ray continued.

"Really Dr. Palmer?" Ava cut in, "Can you explain why one of my best agents is in our med centre with three cracked ribs?"

"What?" Sara's head swung between Ava and Nate and Ray. Both men looked incredibly guilty.

"When we found Roebling there were two persons with her already, taking her somewhere," Nate explained quickly, "We assumed they weren't friendly. You have to understand how it looked from our point of view, they were both wearing long dark overcoats. And 1830's New York did have an upturn of criminal actives outside slum areas,"

"What did you do?" Sara asked.

"I attacked them with the blasters on my suit and one of them went out a first story window," Ray admitted.

Sara ran a hand down her face. "Go get changed, we'll talk about this later,"

Nate nodded, turned to head out of the room. Ray started to follow, but he hovered at the last step, turning back to look at Ava, "The agent?" He asked, hesitantly, "Is she…"

"Our doctors said she'll make a full recovery with time and rest,"

Sara could see the way Ray's sigh moved through his whole body, "If there's anything I can do, just let me know,"

"I believe you've done enough already Dr. Palmer,"

Ray's shoulders fell, "Right," He turned away, following after Nate.

"You know they feel like crap,"

"You want to try telling that to my agent,"

Sara sighed, nodding, "I'll take responsibility for this. I sent Ray and Nate ahead even though the Bureau hadn't responded as yet,"

"What's the point of us starting this system if you don't wait for confirmation?"

"Ava, you know my team. They're not the kind to sit around waiting to be told they can do something. What am I supposed to do when the Bureau takes forever to give an all clear?"

"And what was I supposed to say to my agent's family if that fall had been from a few stories higher,"

"I'm not saying we weren't in the wrong here. But you did promise the response would be less than an hour, which it hasn't always been. I agreed there needs to be communication between us, but the Legends aren't the 'wait for permission kind',"

"Believe me I know," Ava replied tersely.

"I can't change how my team works best Ava,"

"What of my team?"

"You don't a have team. You have an organisation. One that's too large to streamline enough to keep up with us,"

"Fine, if you don't want to wait for permission to go on missions then you propose an alternative,"

Sara's head tilted back in thought for a moment, "At the start of the week you and I work out a pool of anachronisms for the Legends to handle. That way we won't have to wait,"

"Alright, but what happens when an urgent anachronism pops up in the middle of the week. We both know neither of us is going to ignore it. Especially not the legends if one of these supernatural anachronisms are involved,"

"You know what," Sara pushed off the edge of the desk, "This isn't a conversation to have over a video call. Open a portal for me. Gideon, if the team needs me…"

"I'll them to handle their own issues for a few hours," Gideon answered.

"That works," Sara gave a nod as a portal opened in front of her. She walked into Ava's office, "We're going to figure this out. A system that will work for us both,"

It turns out those words were easier said than done. They went back and forth for an hour, bouncing ideas off each other. Some were shut down almost instantly, most unravelled once they tried work out finer details.

"This could all be solved if the Legends become part of the Bureau," Ava mused at one point.

Sara snorted, "Hell is going to freeze over before that happens," She took a sip of the whiskey Ava had pulled out of her bottom draw twenty minutes ago.

"It wouldn't be that bad,"

"Would you consider becoming a Legend?" Sara asked.

"No," Ava answered instantly, her face twisting in aversion.

"See. We've found a way to work together. But that doesn't mean we should try to work like one another,"

"Hey, at least the Legends are easier to work with than the FBI?"

"Biggest government assholes?"

Ava shook her head, "Actually that title goes to the CIA," Ava gasped suddenly, slamming down her glass on her table, "That's it,"

"The CIA?"

"No, but working like them,"

"What?"

"Jurisdictions. We need to establish jurisdictions for us to work in,"

"Like districts or federal lines," A grin lit up Sara's face, "But with Time periods. That's genius," She held up her glass.

Ava tapped her glass to Sara's, wearing a pleased grin, "Thank you. Now we just need to decide who gets when,"

As it turns out, deciding who'd get jurisdiction over which time period was just as difficult as coming up with the idea in the first place.

"No, no, you're not getting the 80's. The 80's are too much fun for your stiff suits to get. You already took the Cretaceous period,"

"You got the Jurassic,"

"I live with some of the biggest nerds in this world. I know the best dinosaurs aren't really from the Jurassic,"

Ava shook her head, snorting, "Alright. 1980's are yours. Which world war do you want?"

"Shouldn't we have both?"

"Why should the Legends have both?"

"War time periods are more likely to lead to combat heavy missions. The Legends are better equipped to handle that,"

"How is your team of seven better equipped than the entire Bureau?"

"Eight. You forgot Gideon," Sara said, holding up a finger, "And there are multiple metahumans and super skilled persons on my team. You could say I'm the most normal and I was an assassin. And face it, Ava, my team has more combat experience,"

Ava thought about it for a moment, "But you can't take every war riddled time period. You're still just one team,"

They went round and round like this until they were able to come to a consensus, dividing history between them. Sara agreed, a bit reluctantly, that the Bureau should have a larger bulk of the time line. And Ava agreed that the Bureau would call the Legends for any demon/mythological or highly combative anachronisms they came across.

This system worked splendidly. At least until…

They were in 1113 England, tracking a group of displaced Zulu warriors. Things seemed to be going well until Sara found herself being grabbed from behind and dragged into a corner.

"What you doing here?"

"Ava?"

"We agreed the Bureau would handle the middle ages,"

"What are you wearing?"

"Sara!"

"We also agreed the Legends would handle high combative missions. Zulu warriors fall into that category,"

Ava was about to say something, but she noticed the way Sara's eyes flickered down her body, "Are you seriously checking me out right now?"

"Hey, you're the one who wore a corset. Can I say, I love the Bureau's new policy on going undercover,"

Ava hit Sara's shoulder.

"Hey, Sara," Zari's voice buzzed in her ear, "Just so you know, you comms are on. We just heard everything,"

Sara winced, raising a hand to her head, "Thanks for the heads up. And since everyone is aware, switch over to the Bureau's frequency,"

"We came up with the system to avoid things like this," Ava was rubbing her brow.

"We didn't do it intentionally,"

"Um, Director, I just ran into Constantine, and we found of some of the Impi," Gary said in a rush over the comms, which Sara also heard, having tuned into their signal.

"Why do you sound out of breath?" Ava asked, already dreading an answer.

"Because Constantine tried flirting with one and they weren't thrilled. Now they're chasing us down in the east of the hamlet. We're making our way to the square,"

Ava sighed, "This is going to be a long clean up, isn't it?"

"Give me a memory modifier and I'll help," Sara said, pulling out her weapons. She noticed Ava had hers out already and running in the direction of the square.

"And we need to rework our system, again,"

"Your place or mine?" Sara asked, keeping pace with Ava.

"We were at mines last night, so it's on fair we do yours,"

"Great, I'll tell Gideon to get some coffee ready,"

They saw Gary and Constantine come barrelling down a street, a dozen or so spear wielding warriors on their heels.

"Let's do this,"

* * *

It is my belief that the Legends and Bureau will never be able to work perfectly together. Which is fine, their methods are completely different. Doesn't mean it wouldn't be fun to see them try to make a system to work together.

I hope you enjoyed reading. I have some more Avalance ideas kicking around, so if you enjoyed this, leave a comment and me know. If you can't for me to write more, you can check out my other Avalance stories, _Sheading Fatalities_ and _Heart Over Mind._

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
